


Misguided Ghosts

by beyondthetide (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Luciel Choi's Route, Coma, Comatose, Does Jumin Han Is Gay?, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hospital, Loss, M/M, Pain, Post-Canon, Secret Ending, Unknown (Mystic Messenger) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beyondthetide
Summary: a post Seven Route / secret ending story about Jumin and my original characterThere's an ass tonne of spoilers so DO NOT RECOMMEND reading until you've played Seven's route and all the secret endings cause it's set about 6 months after the end of the Secret Endings.





	1. A Beginning and An End

**Author's Note:**

> set in a universe where everything is the same except when V was shot he didn't die he was put into a coma and Rika's off wherever the fuck Yoosung and Zen sent her (I hope she never comes back)

**Participants: Zen, 707.**

  
**707:** I'm so sorry we can't come tonight Zen!!

**707** : MC's fever is just getting worse :(

 **Zen** : Its okay dude, I understand you have to take care of her~

 **707** : Still, she says she's very sorry - especially since its the closing night of your musical! But we gave Jaehee our tickets so they'll go to good use!

 **Zen** : She's coming to see it again? Alone?

 **707** : No, I think Jumin's going with her.

**Zen** : What?!

 **Zen** : I don't want trust fund kid coming! I was gonna invite Jaehee to the after party at my co-stars house now I need to invite him to..

**Jumin Han has entered the chat room**

**707:** whoa its like he knew we were talking about him!!

 **Jumin** **Han** : Evening, Saeyoung.

 **707** : Sup, Jumin.

 **Jumin** **Han** : Don't worry yourself Zen; I don't plan on joining your party without an invite from the host. That would be rude.

 **Zen** : well, she has better taste than to invite you

 **Zen** : Anyway. I'll be off, we're about to start warm ups~

 **707** : Bye!!

**Zen left the chat room**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Great show, Yuna!" Zen spoke as we left the stage. I grinned at my co star, itching at my hair that was sprayed solid. One of the draw backs of a musical set in the 50s.

"Thanks, you were great as always," I nodded "you still coming to my party tonight?"

"Of course," he nodded "you mind if I bring a plus one?"

"No problem, girlfriend or what?" I asked curiously, wiggling my eyebrows at him.

"You jealous?" He teased as we walked into the dressing rooms to have all the pins yanked from our hair and makeup scrubbed off.

"You wish." I laughed

He chcukled too "No, she's another member of RFA."

"The fundraising association you're in?" I winced as one of the stylists tugged a brush through my stiff hair to get out the comb out hair spray.

"Yeah."

"That's totally fine," I said vaguely "you wanna share a cab?"

"Sounds good to me." he nodded.

It was tradition after pretty much every musical I'd been a part of to throw a bash after the last show. I figured after moving into my new apartment it was only right I break it in with a party. I'd invited the whole cast and crew but I was particularly close with Zen - who played my love interest in the show. We teasingly flirted constantly but I think we both knew we were not right for each other. Also totally unprofessional, no matter how hot he was.

"Hey, Yuna?" Zen's stylist spoke as I stood up out of my chair, my firey red hair returned to its normal soft waves down my back "you mind getting me some more product? He needs a lot."

"A hair cut is what he needs!" I teased, ruffling Zen's hair as I left to go round the other dressing rooms looking for the hair spray dissolvant. I found one in the dressing room for the chorus and shared a couple jokes. They gave me a box of makeup bottles to take back for the stylists as well. I sighed as I lugged the heavy box back, not really looking where I was going (more like couldn't see over the top of the box) and careering into someone, making me drop the box with a loud clatter.

"Jesus, I'm sorry!" I said "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No." came a deep, smooth voice. I looked up at the man I'd bumped into and found my face flushing. Shit, he was good looking. Good going, Yuna. "I'm fine, are you?"

"Yes, I'm fine.." I chuckled awkwardly

"Here, this looks far to heavy for a lady as small as you." he said simply, taking the box for me from the ground.

"Thanks," I smiled "its not far."

"Your performance was lovely tonight." he commented as we started walking to the dressing room

"Thank you," I smiled "um, do you work here? I've not seen you before.."

"No, I'm looking for someone," he said, I hummed for him to continue "your co-star."

"Zen?" I asked, he nodded "we share a dressing room, I'll take you there."

"Thank you..." he angled for my name

"Yuna." I smiled

"Jumin Han." he responded

"Nice to meet you, Jumin." I said, he smiled at me softly and I blushed slightly

"Hey, if your Zen's friend do you want to come to my party tonight?" I asked "they're not usually my thing but..."

"I'd like that." he nodded as I turned for my dressing room. I felt a wave of relief that he'd agreed as I pushed open my dressing room door.

"Hey, Zen, I found your friend Jumin." I said, he cringed as he turned.

"What is it?" he pouted hostily to Jumin and I raised my eyebrows as I went to go get my dress for tonight.

"Assistant Kang was looking for you." Jumin said vaguely

"I can take that now." I said, taking the box back off Jumin, his hand brushing mine as we did. His skin was warm and soft and sent a tingly feeling into my bones. I flushed as I put the box down on the tables.

"I have a car so you don't have to take a cab." Jumin said

Zen sighed irratibly "I thought you said you weren't coming?"

"Yuna kindly invited me." he shrugged in responce, Zen sighed again.

"Whatever," he said shortly "we'll be 15 minutes - that means Yuna too since you weren't kind enough to offer her a ride."

"Naturally." Jumin said vaguely. Why were they so cold to each other? He smiled to me before leaving however.

"Do I ask?" I chuckled as the door closed behind him

"Don't get me started," Zen waved his hand "you didn't know he was a jerk when you invited him."

"Right..." I shook my head; sliding behind the changing curtain. Weird.

 


	2. Party

I brushed down my dress. Black, halter neck that showed just enough leg and curves to be sexy yet still classy. I pushed my feet into my black heels, tying the ribbon straps around my legs.

"Yuna, you ready?" Zen asked from the other side of the curtain. I just pushed it back as an answer "wow, you look great."

"Thanks!" I smiled, he wore a black turtle neck jumper with some nice trousers "not to bad yourself."

"Obviously," he scoffed "come on, Jumin might be a jerk but I don't want to keep Jaehee waiting." he held his arm out and I put a hand on his forearm. As we walked into the foyer I saw Jumin standing with a woman with short brown hair, they both turned as we approached.

"Zen" whom In assumed to be Jaehee smiled "another great performance"

"Thanks" he beamed in return "oh, Jaehee this is my co-star; Yuna."

She turned her attention to me "oh, nice to meet you; you were wonderful too" she held her hand out and I shook it happily.

"Thank you! That means a lot" I smiled, she was about the same height as me but we both had a little help from our shoes - my real height was barely brushing 5 foot 2.

"Lets go" Zen said brightly and I followed him to the door.

X

I sighed as I squeezed my way through a crowd of the sound and light guys having what appeared to be a dance battle. I was aiming for my pantry - hoping that maybe it might be a bit quieter. Parties never really were my thing. The music was making my head hurt and my ears ring and all I wanted was to go to bed. As I pushed open the door I saw my pantry was empty and I sighed happily, closing the door behind me to try and get 5 minutes of peace. It didn't last long and the door opened a couple minutes later.

"Sorry." came Jumin's deep voice

"Close the door." I said politely and he did as he was told, letting it click behind him.

"I was just looking for a quiet space." he said

"Me too," I chuckled "it might be my party but it's definitely not my scene," he nodded "do you want a drink?"

"I'm alright." his nose turned up slightly at the thought of the crappy beer I was giving people.

"I have wine?" I said, at this he turned and I chuckled "I'll take that as a yes - you're tall; could you get two glasses off that shelf?" He turned and did so as I grabbed one of my better bottles off the wine rack, rooting around on my keys for my corkscrew, popping the bottle open and pouring two glasses - putting the bottle down on the shelf. He held his glass out to me and I smiled as I clinked mine against it, taking a long sip of the deep red liquid.

"As nice as my pantry is," I said "do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Where else?" He asked

I smiled "I know a place; follow me." I reached out and took his hand in mine. His skin was surprisingly slightly calloused under the fingers but warm against mine; his big hand practically drowning mine as we squeezed through the party. I pushed out my front door and made my way to the stairs - not dropping his hand as I lead him up to the door to the roof where I finally dropped it to scoop the key for the door out from a near by plant.

"I like to come here when I get stressed," I explained "I found that the janitors keep a spare key." at this the door clicked open and swung outwards to reveal the roof terrace. I kicked the loose pipe into the door cause if it closed we'd have to climb down the fire escape.

"The view is beautiful." he breathed, his breath condensed in the air in front of his face. I walked over the ledge of the building, lifting myself up so I could sit on it. My apartment block wasn't all that tall but the view of the city was wonderful from up here.

"Yeah." I breathed, he came and stood next to me - facing the opposite direction to look at the view.

"You don't seem like a jerk to me." I said abruptly, I'd blame the alcohol but I'd barely had any.

"Beg your pardon?" He raised his eyebrows in a bemused manner.

"Zen, told me you were a jerk," I shrugged "but you seem nice to me."

"Ah, of course." he nodded "Zen doesn't like me much."

"Why not?" I frowned

"I'm not all that sure," he said "I think I remind him of someone he used to know that he didn't like."

I hummed "well, I like you."

He smiled slightly, looking over at me as I sipped at my glasses "thank you; you seem like a lovely girl."

"Thanks," I chuckled "and hey, I'm a lady."

"I didn't think it polite to ask your age." he said simply, with a small smile.

"I'm 23," I teased absently "so not a girl."

"Well, then I apologise." he let of a small laugh.

"How old are you?" I asked "I'm not as polite you see."

He smiled "27; if you must know."

I hummed "ah, an old man."

He chuckled "those 4 years must make me old." I giggled and he seemed taken a back I'd laughed at his joke.

"Your performance was lovely tonight," he spoke "I rarely have the time to go to the theatre."

"Thank you." I blushed, brushing my red hair behind my ear.

"Have you always wanted to be a musical actor?"

"I guess," I shrugged "I always knew I wanted to do music - what about you? What is it that you do?"

"Its not that interesting." he said, looking away.

"I'm interested." I smiled

"I'm an executive at C&R." he said

"Oh, business man," I teased and he smiled; a gust of wind blowing around us "that must be interesting." I shivered as I turned my gaze to the sky.

"Are you cold?" He asked

"Just a little." I said absently; looking at him as he shrugged off his suit jacket before placing it over my shoulders.

"Thank you" I blushed; it was warm and smelled faintly like musk and vanilla "Jumin, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." he nodded

"If you don't like parties.. why did you come?" He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the roof door opening. We both turned to see Jaehee standing there.

"Oh, there you are Mr Han - your father just phoned. We need to leave."

"Right." he nodded and I deflated slightly. I was enjoying talking to him. He turned and offered his hand to help me jump down from the wall. I took it with a smile and we followed Jaehee back down to the party.

"You guys leaving so soon?" Zen suddenly appeared at my elbow.

"Sorry," Jaehee sighed "business calls."

"Well, take a photo with me! My fans want an update on the party!" he laughed, probably mildly drunk and handed his phone to one of the lighting guys. Zen grabbed my shoulders and Jaehee's. I tugged on Jumin's hand to get him in too and blushed when his arm wrapped around my waist; Zen's over my shoulder. I couldn't help myself from leaning into him as I threw up the peace sign with my hand on Zen's side. As we broke away Jumin leaned down and I blushed as he spoke a millimetre from my ear, his hand still on my waist.

"It was nice to meet you." his voice so soft it made me shudder as he disappeared out the door behind Jaehee.


	3. Phone

**Participants: MC, Yoosung★.**

**ZEN has entered the chat room**

**MC** : Zen! Sorry again I missed your musical.

 **ZEN** : Saeyoung told me, it's alright! How are you feeling?~

 **MC** : Much better, my fever's down but Saeyoung won't let me anywhere near my laptop to reply to guests!

 **Yoosung** ★: that's probably for the best MC!

 **MC** : I suppose~

 **MC** : How was the after party??

 **ZEN** : Lots of fun! Though Jumin was hogging the host most of the night

 **ZEN** : I have a photo somewhere hold on~

*the imaginary photo of Jumin, Jaehee, Zen and Yuna*

 **Yoosung** ★: who's the girl with the red hair beside you and Jumin??

 **ZEN** : that's my co-star; Yuna~

 **MC** : She's pretty! She's awful cosy with Jumin there hmmmm

**Jaehee Kang has entered the chat room**

**MC** : Morning, Jaehee! You get to work okay?

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : Yes; thank you MC for asking!

**Jaehee** **Kang** : Though it's a little hectic. Mr Han has misplaced his phone.

 **Yoosung★** : He's lost it??

 **ZEN** : Hah!

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : Yes I assume so; its quite inconvenient.

 **MC** : Oh no! I wonder if you phone it you could hear it?

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : Good idea, I'll try that.

 **Jaehee** **Kang**   **has left the chat room**

 **MC** : I hope he finds it soon!

 **ZEN** : I don't

~~~~~~~~~

I sighed as I pulled my hair up from a braid into a bun, staring at my reflection in the mirror. I jumped as ringing sounded in my room - I frowned; it was different than my phone ring. I followed the sound to where I'd left Jumin's jacket - he'd forgotten to take it back and I wasn't sure how to return it. I searched in the pocket for a second before grabbing a phone. I saw Jaehee's face flashing and dithered but decided to answer it.

"Hello?" I said warily

"Oh, did I get the wrong number?"

"Uh, no Jaehee its Yuna - Jumin left his jacket at my house and his phone was in the pocket."

"Oh, sorry about that!" She said, sounding flustered "I don't know when I'll have the time to collect it.."

"I can come drop it off if you'd like?" I suggested, rather selfishly in hopes of seeing Jumin rather than being helpful.

"If it's not inconvenient??" She asked

"Of course not, Jaehee!" I shook my head

"Thank you so much, Yuna" she sighed in relief "if you come to the C&R building and say you have a meeting with Jaehee Kang they'll call me and then let you up."

"Alright," I said, going to grab my car keys from my dresser "I'll see you in about 20 minutes?"

"Thank you again!" she fussed

"It's not a problem at all." I chuckled before hanging up Jumin's phone. I grinned as I dropped it back in his jacket pocket. I took my jacket, throwing my hair over my shoulder as I walked from my apartment. It only took me about 15 minutes to get to the office building and my eyes widened as I walked into the lobby at how classy it was. I walked up to the friendly, albeit slightly snooty, receptionist.

"Can I help?" He asked

"I have a meeting with Jaehee Kang." I spoke

"One moment." he dialled a number on the phone on his desk, repeating what I just said before nodding and hanging up. He smiled at me "floor 56."

"Thank you." I said, clutching the material of Jumin's jacket as I walked to the elevator. The ride up was quiet and took a while to get to such a high floor. As I stepped out it opened into a well lit and spacious office. I saw Jaehee rubbing her forehead while on the phone at a desk a few metres away, she looked up as I entered and smiled.

"Sorry!" she mouthed, pointing to the phone and then motioning for me to just go in. I felt slightly nervous as I knocked on the door of Jumin's office. He seemed somehow larger than life to work in such a nice place.

"Come in." came that deep voice and I pushed the door open. His office was gorgeous, huge windows with a view over the city and bookshelves and couches in the corner. He looked up from a piece of paper at his desk, a smile forming on his lips as he saw me.

"Yuna, what a nice surprise," he said "to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Uh, you left your jacket at my house the other night." I smiled "your phone was in the pocket"

"Oh, how forgetful of me," he said, standing up and walking over. As he stood in front of me I suddenly realised how tall he was as I craned my neck to meet his eyes "thank you for coming all the way down, let me repay you."

"It wasn't a bother." I waved my hand

"Nonsense." he pulled the jacket over his striped shirt "have you eaten lunch?"

"Not yet..." I blushed, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear.

"There's a nice cafe a few floors down, let me." he said, moving past me to open the door.

"A-alright." I said

"Assistant Kang; I'll be taking my lunch early so I should be back in plenty time for the meeting with my father."

"Alright, Mr Han." Jaehee nodded, scribbling that down on her pad as I followed Jumin into the elevator. Now that we were alone, with no ounce of alcohol in me and where he worked I was feeling pretty nervous.

"You look lovely today." he commented absently but my face still flared.

"Thank you." I said, looking down at the clothes I was wearing. I should of dressed up more I felt our of place. I had my usual jacket, and a plain top a skirt. God, I'd even worn leg warmers in a place where everyone seemed to be wearing a designer suit.

"Afternoon, Jumin." and importing looking man said as we stepped out the elevator.

"Morning." he returned and I walked next to him down the corridor. It felt like I was walking with royalty.

"So you're kind of a big deal here, huh?" I found myself teasing him.

"Not that big, my father has more power than me but people are overly polite to me." he replied as we walked into the cafe. It was a nice place and full of more people in suits.

"I feel like I'm wearing a bin bag." I sighed

He frowned "you look beautiful." I felt my face explode with colour as I spluttered out a thank you "did I make you uncomfortable?"

"No, not at all!" I squeaked

"Good," he smiled softly and I felt myself relaxing "what would you like?"

"Just coffee is fine." I said, noting the group of ladies who started whispering when we walked in, pointing at myself and Jumin and I looked away quickly. Office gossipers no doubt.

"Are you sure?" He frowned

"Yeah," I chuckled "I have to have dinner with a director later in hope for a new role." Jumin nodded and ordered us a couple coffees then led me to a table by the window where there was a view.

"So a new role, huh?" He asked

"Yeah, in a production of Beauty and the Beast - Zen actually set me up with it," I said "I think he's a shoe in for one of the leads."

"I hope you get it, you're very talented."

"You're too kind.." I blushed, wrapping my fingers around my mug "though I had to cancel on my sister so I feel bad."

"Cancel what?"

"Oh, I run a cat shelter with her, its mostly her since I have a lot of rehearsals but whenever I have free time..."

"You like cats?" He asked

"I love them!" I giggled "I had like four as a kid - I wish I could adopt one now but my apartment has ruled against it."

"So, is it a charity?" He asked

"Yeah, we run off donations which can be quite stressful" I nodded

He hummed thoughtfully "how would you like to attend RFA's Christmas party?"

"The fundraising one?" I asked

"Yes, I'll have to run it by MC but I'll give you her email." he said, taking out a pen and grabbing one of the napkins and writing an email address in one of the prettiest hand writing styles I'd ever seen "Its good publicity for sponsors and such."

"Woah, thanks so much!" I beamed, looking at the address on the napkin.

A soft smile tugged on his face "no problem."

 


	4. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Participants: MC, 707.**

**Jumin Han has entered the chat room**

**MC** : Jumin! Did you find your phone?

 **Jumin** **Han** : I did, I left it at Zen's co-star, Yuna's, house and she kindly returned it.

 **707** : How did you even forget it?

 **Jumin** **Han** : She was cold so I let her wear my jacket and forgot to ask for it back.

 **MC** : What a gentleman~

 **707** : Hey! I'm a gentleman too!

 **Jumin** **Han** : That reminds me; I have a potential couple of party guests.

 **MC** : Oh, who?

 **707** : Am I invisible???

 **Jumin** **Han** : Yuna mentioned today she runs a cat shelter with her sister; I thought it might be nice so I told her to reach you.

 **MC** : What a lovely idea, I'll go check my email as soon as Saeran is finished with my computer!

 **707** : It's like I dont exist...

 **MC** : Oh stop whining~

**MC** : You're lucky I love you..

 **MC** : I'll be off them, nice to talk to you Jumin!

**MC has left the chat room**

~~~~~~~

I groaned tiredly as I got in that night, my sister trudging in the door behind me and instantly flopping face down on my couch.  
I chuckled "tea?"

"Yes please."

I'd picked her up from the shelter after a rather successful meeting with the director had ended in an audition time. As I switched the kettle on my laptop let of an email notification sound so I walked back into my living room and opened it up.

"Hana, I got an email from the RFA representative!" I grinned, clicking open the reply to the email I'd sent her yesterday and read it out as she came and sat next to me "We'd we honoured if you and your sister would attend our party! Please find attached the official invitation. Many thanks, RFA coordinator - MC."

"Open the invite!" My little sister squealed excitedly, brushing a strand of her short bred hair behind her ear. I chuckled and did as I was told.

"Oh woah, it's black tie.." my eyes widened

"When is it?" She asked

I hummed as I scrolled down "15th of December; jesus that's this weekend."

"This weekend?" She groaned "I can't I have a freaking exam for my first aid course."

"You can't come?" I pouted "but it's in the evening!"

"I have to travel across town; I won't make it back in time." she ran a hand through her hair "Yuna you have to go; we could get so many sponsors from this! It's every charities dream to attend the RFA party!"

"I suppose," I sighed "I guess Zen will be there so I'll have a friend.."

"And you can see Jumin." she smirked and I shot my elbow into her ribs, making her yelp but still laugh.

"Alright alright, but you owe me." I sighed

"Yay! Now lets find something for you to wear!"

X

"I can't believe I'm reusing my prom dress." I complained, smoothing down the black material that clung to my hips.

"You look amazing," Hana laughed "just be glad I can drop you off on the way to my exam."

"I am glad, now help me pick some shoes." I rolled my eyes, she just chuckled and lobbed my red suede shoes at me. Which I just about managed to catch before they gauged an eye out. I pulled them on, my stomach churning with nerves slightly. Hana may be 4 years younger than me but she was definitely the more confident of the two of us. I gnawed at my nails as she drove me to the venue.

"Stop chewing you nails." she scolded, batting at my hand and it made me smile as she pulled up outside the venue "alright, I can't pick you up again so call a cab and have fun."

"God, you really sound like the older sibling." I giggled as I threw open the car door.

"Have fun!" she smiled as I got out and slammed the door behind me, waving as she took off from the curb. I turned to the building, and took a few cleansing breaths as I followed a couple through the doors.

"Woah," I breathed as I walked in, the place was gorgeous. High ceilings and chandeliers and it was only the lobby. I noticed Zen talking with some people near the door to the main hall. His eyes met mine and he smiled, waving me over as the other people moved away.

"You look stunning!" he smiled as he brought me into a one armed hug

"Thanks," I smiled "I don't usually do black tie well..."

"I think you do." he laughed and I smiled, brushing a perfectly curled hair off my face.

"Zen!" Jaehee's stressed out voice and and the two of us turned round to look "oh, Yuna, lovely to see you."

"You too, Jaehee." I said

"I'd love to chat but our performer just pulled out." she sighed

"The one I'm supposed to be performing the duet with me?" Zen was stressed now as well.

"Yeah." Jaehee rubbed her temples

"Wait.." Zen said, the slowly turned to me with a smirk on his face. I cottoned on in a split second.

"Zen..." I groaned

"Please!" he grabbed my hand, I brought my eyes to his red ones as he pouted. I cracked instantly.

"God, fine!" I snatched my hand back "I've been here 2 seconds and I'm already doing you favours," he chuckled "hey, what is it you're singing?"

"Baby It's Cold Outside," he sighed "you know the words?"

"Naturally." I nod

"Thank you so much, Yuna!" Jaehee squeezed my elbow "I know you've just got here but we were gonna kick the party off with some music, are you okay to go on now?"

"Now?" I squeaked

"You'll be fine, sweetheart." Zen smiled "you've got me."

"Down boy." I rolled my eyes he chuckled but gave my arm a comforting squeeze. I sighed as I followed Jaehee, concentrating on not tripping over my heels as I stood at the side of the stage. The ballroom was incredible, tables with name tags and a huge dance floor. It was packed wall to wall with people in fancy clothes making polite conversation with glasses of champagne. The chatter dulled as Jaehee walked on the stage and Zen and I had microphones shoved into our hands.

"Good evening all and welcome to the RFA Christmas party, we're saving all the thank you's for later and we're going to start the night with some good old Christmas music - so please welcome RFA member and musical actor Zen and also musical actor and co-star Yuna." she said, Zen gave me a hand on to the stage in my heels and I breathed out. Focusing on the music, how the hell had I ended up in this situation?

"I really can't stay," my voice rang out through the hall. The song went smoothly and I even giggled half way through as Zen wiggled his eyebrows at me.  
"baby it's cold outside.." the both of us finished the song, our voices had always somehow gone well together - I think that's why we usually got hired on the same musicals. There was a thunderous applause and I breathed out finally, scurrying off the stage after Zen. I might be an actor but I could see every face in that ballroom and it made me nervous.

"That was great, Zen!" came an excited voice and I saw a boy with the same bright red hair as me grinning at Zen, a boy who looked exactly the same but with a different shade of eyes and a girl with long brown hair.

"Thanks" he laughed "oh, you guys haven't met Yuna yet." he took my forearm and tugged me forward

"Oh, hello!" the girl beamed, holding her hand out "I'm MC, we talked over email."

I smiled as I shook her hand "of course, thank you so much for letting me attend!"

"You should thank Jumin," she grinned "he suggested it!"

"I will when I see him.." I blushed slightly, brushing my hair off my face.

"oh right, this is my fiance, Saeyoung," she said, taking the boy with the glasses hand "and his brother, Saeran."

"Nice to meet you, Jumin's said a lot about you!" he beamed and my whole face flushed red

"O-oh, really?" I stuttered, he chuckled, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"There you guys are!" came another voice, a blonde boy suddenly appearing at Saeran's elbow "the hacker association are looking for you two."

"Again?" Saeran sighed

"Come on," Saeyoung laughed "they'll want to know more about the famous ""Unknown"."

"Don't get me started." his brother sighed and the two of them disappeared off

"Oh!" the blonde boy smiled "you're Yuna aren't you, I went to see Zen's musical with Jaehee the first time - you're really good!"

"Thank you.." I smiled

"I'm Yoosung." he stuck his hand out

"Youngest of the RFA." MC said fondy, nudging his elbow

"Youngest, bestest, brightest." he shrugged and I found myself laughing as I shook his hand

"You wish, Yoosung." Zen teased

"Yuna." came a deep voice and I turned to see Jumin with a small smile on his face.

"Hi Jumin" I managed. Fuck he looked good. Shit. He's geled his hair back off his face, I was just noticing how perfectly angular it was, strong jawling, high cheek bones.

"You look miraculous." he said

"Thank you," I cleared my throat "you don't look bad yourself."

There was a small ringing off a bell and people started taking seats "thank god, I'm starving!" MC breathed "Yuna, I thought you'd be more comfortable sitting with us since your sister couldn't make it."

"Oh, thank you." I smiled and she beamed, taking my hand. God, this girl was an actual angel.

"You're sitting between Jumin and I." she smiled, and I returned it as I sat in the chair next to her, the name tag in front of me had my name prettily inked on to it witht he RFA logo in the corner. I noticed Jumin had disappeared and frowned slightly.

"He's making the toast tonight." MC explained, as if she knew what I was thinking.

"Oh." I nodded and then turned as silence fell over the place as Jumin walked on to the stage.

"Good evening, and thank you for attending the RFA Christmas party. Tonight is a strange party, as it the first we have thrown without the head of the RFA being present. I'm sure that most of you are aware that Jihyun Kim, more better known as V, was in an accident and had been hospitalised. We're not sure when he'll wake up." My heart cracked slightly as Jumin's voice broke on the next sentence "or if he ever will." There was a deafening silence before he continued "so this toast goes to my best friend, as always his photos will be auctioned off towards the end of the night. But for now, please raise your glasses for Jihyun. We wish him all the luck."  
I raised my glass and turned to look at the solemn faces of the RFA members as I sipped on the champagne. I'd read the article that the head of the RFA had been hospitalised but it was very vague, the only real piece of information being that he was comatosed due to blood loss.

"Oh, let's cheer up!" MC smiled shakily "V would hate to see us looking so forlorn."

"You're right!" Saeyoung nodded, taking her hand as Jumin arrived back at the table "that was a good speech, Jumin."

"Thank you." His voice was flat as he took his seat next to me. There was a horrific awkward silence until the food was put down.

"Oh, this is definitely more fancy then what I cook myself!" Yoosung said and there was weak laughter.

"That diet of Kimchi can't be good for you." Jaehee sighed and the laughs were a but more enthusiastic as people split off into conversations while enjoying their meal. Jumin poked at his food with his fork, his eyes kinda glassed over.

"Jumin." I said, gently putting my hand on top of his. He jumped then focused on me "are you alright?"

A small smile formed "Fine, sorry." he shook his head "So, your audition, how did it go?"

"Pretty well." I smiled "fingers crossed, I screwed up a line so we'll see.."

"What were you auditioning for?" MC asked

"One of the main roles in Zen's new musical." I smiled

"How many have you done with Zen so far?" She asked curiously

I frowned in thought "3?" I turned to Zen for clarification.

"Sounds right to me." He shrugged

"The director liked us together so much in our first one he hired us together for the most recent one." I laughed "I'm never gonna get rid of him.."

"Like you'd ever want to." he winked flirtily at me

"You wish, Hyun." I smirked and he chuckled. I tended to call him by his real name when we play fought, since I knew he didn't particularly like it all that much.  


	5. A Little Fall of Snow

The evening went a lot faster than I might of hoped, I talked to MC a lot who was possibly the nicest girl I've ever met. Her fiance had me laughing at everything he said, I was glad for the different eye colour between him and his brother or I'd be constantly mixing them up. I talked with a few other charities and a rich lady who loved cats and I think I'd bagged us a donation. I was currently sat at a table at the side while music played. Jaehee was next to me as we chatted away about some of Zen's musicals. I could tell she was definitely a fan. Yoosung came over with a frown on his face.

"Have either of you seen Jumin? That wine owner guy was looking for him." he asked

"Not in a while." Jaehee shrugged

"I'll help you look." I said, standing up and then brushing down my dress.

"Thanks, Yuna!" Yoosung smiled and I followed him, I searched the whole hall without finding him and almost gave up when I saw him through the window, he was sitting on the steps at the front of the venue in the snow. I sighed and walked out the front door, smiling toward the bouncer as he opened the door. Jumin was sitting alone, wine glass in hand as he watched the snow fall in front of him.

"Jumin?" I said gently as I walked over

"Hmm?" he turned, his eyes gone glassy like earlier, I smiled softly as I sat down on the step next to him.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, trying desperately not to shiver in the freezing cold night air.

He sighed "I suppose not." 

"You don't have to tell me." I said "but I know it can be hard expressing feelings, which you might find hard to believe given my profession." he smiled slightly and I felt marginally less awkward

"I just feel.... complicated having this party without him." he sighed, taking a huge gulp of red wine. I looked at his hand sitting on the step. His fingers were long and going slightly blue, I wondered how long he'd been sitting here. I reached over and slid my hand into his. His skin was ice cold to touch, he looked over at me and I smiled, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze "Sorry, this is probably not what you expected coming to this party." he sighed

I shrugged "I don't mind spending time with you." when I realised what I said I slapped my mouth closed, my teeth clacking as I did.

He hummed "your presence is actually rather soothing, I must admit." I flushed bright red as he brushed his thumb along mine. Our moment was interrupted when the door opened, revealing Saeyoung.

"There you are, Jumin!" he laughed "they're about to play the last song, you shouldn't miss this!"

"Coming." Jumin sighed and the bright haired boy disappeared back inside. I felt my heart deflate as Jumin released my hand, standing up and brushing his trousers. He held a hand out to me and I took it as he helped me to my feet. "I feel bad, making a lady sit on the ground."

"Don't mind it." I smiled, goose pimples forming all over my arms. I smiled as his hand rested on the small of my back as he held the door open for me, there was a slow song playing as we entered. I smiled as I saw MC dancing with Saeyoung, Yoosung was standing talking with Saeran in the corner, Jaehee was smiling while Zen talked.

"Care to dance?" Jumin asked, his breath trickling over my ear.

"S-sure." I blushed, following him toward the dance floor. He picked my hand onto his, the other sitting on my waist and my heart thumped in my chest as I rested mine on his chest by his collarbone. I may be in heels but I was still no where near his height. I coud feel my face getting progressively redder as he gently tugged me closer so his chest was pressed into mine.

"Thank you for inviting me." I spoke, my voice cracking a I mentally kicked myself.

"It was my pleasure." he spoke softly, making a shiver run down my spine "I hope it was good for your charity."

I hummed "I'm sure it was."

He leaned into my ear, his arm moving further round my waist and my eyes widened "Though it was in selfish self interest I invited you." he whispered into the shell of my ear.

"I-is that so?" I managed, feeling my knees go slightly weak. Jesus Christ, he got me so flustered. The moment came to an abrupt halt as the music faded, Jumin stepped away - his hand still remaining on the small of my back.

X

"Thanks again for helping clean up, Yuna." MC smiled as she came over to where I was pulling down the last of the streamers.

"My pleasure." I chuckled, handing them to her as she dropped them into the trash

"Feel free to take off now, Saeyoung and I are just leaving."

"Alright, I should get my jacket-" I stopped as it was held out to me and turned to see Jumin "oh, thanks Jumin." I smiled, taking my jacket from his hands and pulling it over my bare shoulders.

"You ready to go?" Saeyoung appeared by MC, pressing a kiss into her cheek

"Yeah." she smiled, taking his hand. I followed them out the door, Jumin close behind me as we stepped outside, I instantly shivered as the snow had turned heavy and swirled angrily, my hair blew into my face.

"Be careful driving home, Saeyoung." Jumin said as Saeyoung pulled out his car keys.

"How are you getting home, Yuna?" MC asked

"I was gonna take a cab.." I said slowly, no way that was happening in this weather.

"No way." Jumin sighed "I'll have driver Kim take you home before he takes me to mine."

"Thank you." I smiled

"I'll see you two soon!" MC said, I smiled as Saeyoung put his jacket over her shoulders, pulling her into his side to protect her from the snow as the walked towards a car in the wind.

"My car is this way." Jumin said and I nodded, we stepped into the wind and snow. I slid slightly in my heels and Jumin's hand shot out and grabbed my waist.  
I chuckled as I regained my balance "this is not heels weather." he smiled and held out his arm, I linked mine through it to keep me upwards as he walked me to a nice looking black car and opened the back seat door for me. I slid into the car, snowflakes falling from my hair as I did. Jumin slid in after me, there was a nice looking man in the drivers seat.

"Evening Mr Han." he spoke

"Hello, Driver Kim." Jumin answered

"Your father phoned while you were in the party, he said he needs you to send him those emails about the Wine Farm ASAP."

Jumin hummed "I need my computer at home for that."

"I don't mind waiting if you want to do that first." I said, Jumin looked at me and I smiled. Anything to spend more time in his company to be honest.

"You don't mind?" he asked

"Course not." I smiled

"Well, to the apartment first then, if you don't mind waiting I have to take Yuna home." Jumin said

"Of course, sir." his driver said before taking off from the curb. I watched the snow and downtown lights flash past the window as we drove, the driver took a turn into a very nice area of town with VERY nice apartment blocks. I tried not to comment as he pulled up in front of probably the nicest block for 5 miles.

"Thank you." Jumin spoke before stepping out the car, I went to open my door but he beat me to it. I stepped into the snow, following Jumin to the front door of his apartment, the doorman let him in with a polite smile and I was thankful for the warm air as I shook snowflakes from my hair. I silently followed Jumin to the elevator, where he then pushed the button for the pent house. I bit the inside of my cheek. How loaded was this guy?

"This is it." Jumin said, pulling out his keys as we stepped off the elevator. There was only one door in the whole floor and Jumin pushed his keys in to open it.

"Wow." I breathed as he opened the door. The flat was extremely spacious, open plan and seamed to have two floors. There was a huge fish tank in the corner next to the biggest plasma screen I'd ever seen "that's one hell of a view." I breathed, looking at the floor to roof windows that showed the entire city.

"Make yourself at home." he said as I stepped in behind him. There was a soft meow by my feet and I looked down to see a snow white cat circling my ankles.

"Oh wow." I smiled, crouched down and it rubbed its head into my hand and I giggled "it's beautiful, what's it's name?"

"Elizabeth 3rd." he said, smiling slightly as she rubbed into my hand, putting her paws up on my thighs.

"She's beautiful." I smiled "what is she? A white ragdoll?"

"Yeah." Jumin smiled as Elizabeth mewed cutely at me as I continues to stroke her "I shouldn't be more than 10 minutes, sorry about this."

"It's honestly not a problem." I smiled. Okay, so maybe I was totally shattered and wanted to go home but I would also kill to spend more time in this attractive mans company.

"Make yourself at home." he repeated before disappearing into another room. I sighed and stood up, Elizabeth still circled my ankles. My feet were starting to throb in my shoes so I went over to his soft, white couches and sat down, kicking my shoes off. Elizabeth jumped up and curled into a ball in my lap. I smiled and ran a hand down her soft body. I really hadn't pegged him a cat kinda guy.

God, I totally liked him. This was crazy. Look at this place. He's practically royalty and you come from a shitty neighbourhood where you share a tiny apartment with your sister. But he was full of surprises, a rich boy who did charity work and also owned a very well looked after cat. I smiled. He was perfect.  
I yawned widely, turning round on his soft so I could lean back. I don't know what happened but the tiredness mixed with the soft patter of snow on the windows and the warmth of Elizabeth just sent me to sleep.


	6. Sleeping Beauty

When I woke up I was disorientated for a moment, I felt warm cloth over my shoulders, I blinked a couple of times into the soft light of the room. I suddenly remembered where I was and a blush found it's way to my cheeks. How long had I been asleep? I yawned widely as I sat up, the soft material that was Jumin's jacket and it slid off my shoulders.

"You're awake." his voice came and I jumped, turning to see him sitting on the couch opposite me, a pair of glasses sat on the bridge of his nose. He had a bundle of papers in one hand.

"How long was I asleep?" I said groggily, stifling another yawn.

"A couple of hours." he smiled slightly "I didn't have the heart to wake you, I'm sorry - Driver Kim went home."

"I'm sorry..." I said awkwardly

"It's alright." he chuckled, putting the papers down "I don't mind you staying tonight, I have some work to get through so I'll only sleep a couple hours later - you can take my bed." he stood up and my face was bright red.

"Right." I cleared my throat, standing up with him.

"Would you like a shirt?" he nodded at my formal dress.

"Yes please..." I mumbled, he nodded and I awkwardly followed him to his room. Which was just as nice. He had a huge bed with a million pillows, there was an arm chair in the corner with a huge book shelf next to it crammed full of what looked to be fiction. Another surprise. He pulled open his wardrobe and took out a striped shirt and handed it to me.

"The bathroom is just through that door." he waved to a door. Ensuite. Of course "feel free to take a shower or anything if you'd like."

Alright." I smiled, then turned back to him "thank you, Jumin.. sorry for over staying my welcome.."

"You didn't." he smiled slightly as he turned for the door "good night, Yuna, sleep well."

"Good night... Jumin." I managed before he closed the door softly behind him. I collapsed back on to his bed, covering my face with my hands.

Oh my god. Jesus Christ. This was happening. I pinched into my cheek. Shit, this was happening. I looked at the shirt in my hand and sighed, standing up and zipping my dress down. I folded it and placed it on the chair before pulling on Jumin's shirt. It went all the way down to the middle of my thighs, due to the near foot height difference between us. It was soft and smelled sweet. I smiled, a blush forming on my cheeks as I threw back Jumin's thick sheets. His bed dipped as I sat down. It was possibly the most comfortable thing I'd ever laid on. I settled down into the soft sheets and pillows.

"This is what heaven is." I whispered as I snuggled into the sheets. I reached over and clicked the lights off, sleep coming extremely quickly in the heavenly softness of Jumin's bed.

x

When my eyes fluttered open there was early morning light trickling through the curtains of Jumin's bedroom, I groaned into the pillow as my eyes saw the time was just leaving 5 am. I sat up and stretched my arms above my head, letting my joints pop audibly. I slid from the sheets and walked to the door. I paused as my hand wrapped around the handle, taking a few deep breaths to gather myself before opening it. As I did I smiled softly seeing Jumin asleep, face down at his desk in a pile of work. I padded over and took the throw from the back of his couch and threw it over his shoulders. I saw the alarm clock next to him was due to go off in 40 minutes, poor man woke up at 6am every day? I walked into the kitchen where my eyes widened. Jesus, his house was a palace. I grinned and bounded for the fancy looking coffee machine. After 20 minutes I managed to get it to pour coffee into the pot, then moved to search his cupboards for a mug. I found a couple and pulled them out, Jumin would be awake soon so I poured him a mug, remembering how he took it from when we had coffee and I placed it beside his sleeping form on the table. I watched him for a moment, he was a really cute sleeper. His face was serene and a lock of hair had fallen n front of his face and moved back and forth with every soft breath he took.  
I smiled and headed for Jumin's bathroom to take a quick shower. Well, I meant to take a quick shower but when I saw his swimming pool sized bath surrounded by bubble baths I changed my mind. I sighed as I ran the water, sliding out of Jumin's shirt and locking the door. I sat down into the warm water and sighed happily. I almost fell asleep in the time I sat there, singing songs from the musical to myself but a soft knock made me jump to attention.

"Yuna?" came Jumin's deep voice

"Y-yeah?" I asked

"Do you want some breakfast?" he asked

"I'd love some." I smiled

"Okay, just come whenever you're ready." he said and I grinned to myself as I stood out of my bubbly warm heaven, grabbing a soft, fluffy towel and wrapping it around myself. I dried off and scooped Jumin's shirt and my underwear back up and put them on. I drained the bath before I stepped out into the living room. When I did the sweetest smell slapped me in the face. Jumin was cutting up strawberries at the kitchen counter, he looked up and smiled as I entered.

"Good morning." he said

"Morning." I smiled, crossing my arms over my chest "what smells so good?"

"I made pancakes." he answered, picking up a couple plates and I grinned as I saw pancakes piled on them. I walked over and sat down at his dining table across from him as he put a plate down.

"Thank you!" I smiled as I picked up the fork and knife.

"It's my pleasure, I have a house guest after all." he said and I looked at the plate. God, I could get used to this. I pushed a mouthful of sweet pancakes into my mouth.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked

"Really well." I nodded "your bed is softer than a cloud."

He chuckled softly "Thank you for the morning coffee," he spoke, I smiled at him "I also enjoyed your singing."

"M-my singing?" I blushed

"I could hear you from here, it was beautiful." he nodded, chewing a mouthful of pancakes. I blushed when I remembered I'd been singing in his bath.

"Thanks..." I blushed, dropping my gaze to my plate.

"Listen, I have to go to work in about 20 minutes - feel free to take your time. Driver Kim can take you home whenever you're ready." he said

"Alright." I nodded, a little disappointed to have to leave his castle and his company.

He smiled sadly "I'm a little sad to see you go, having you here is very soothing." I flushed bright red and tried to stammer out a response to no avail "did I make you uncomfortable?"

"N-no. Not all all." I managed. In all honestly, being around him just made me happy and relaxed.

"Might I ask what you are doing on New Year's Eve?" he asked

"U-uh, well during the day I'm helping out at the shelter but I don't have any huge plans for when the ball drops..."

"The RFA are having a small get together after the stress of the party and the fund raiser on Christmas day." he spoke "I'm sure Saeyoung won't mind you attending."

"A party?" I asked

"Just the 7 of us, but we're been encouraged to bring dates." he said thoughtfully. A date?

"I would love to but I'd hate to leave my sister alone, even if she'll ignore me to game the whole night."

"Bring her along." Jumin shrugged

"Are you sure MC and Saeyoung won't mind...?" I asked

"Positive." he nodded

"Well... okay." I smiled "do you guys need any help with the fundraiser? My sister and I rarely ever have plans on Christmas."

"I'm sure MC will be thrilled to have the help." he nodded


	7. A Knowing Sister

I yawned as I stretched my arms above my head, I was sat at the front desk of our cat shelter. Hana currently on a emergency call someone called in a cat found under a huge garbage bin. The phone rang, making me look up from my script. I reached for the phone and held in between my cheek and shoulder.

"Lee Cat Shelter, Yuna speaking - how can I help?" I reeled off, still looking at my script.

"Um, hello, Yuna? It's Yoosung, you might not remember me.." came a voice

"Sure I do, you're in the RFA." I smiled, putting down my book.

"Oh, thank god!" he laughed "hey, so we were cleaning the hall and we found a bracelet under your chair, it's like silver and has a pink gem?"

My eyes shot to my wrist to where I never took off the bracelet that was my mothers to see it was missing "oh my god, that is mine!" I said "I didn't realise I'd dropped it."

"Oh, can I come drop it off? Jumin was nice and offered me a ride to drop it off with you.." he said kindly

"Sure, I'm just at the shelter - do you know where that is?" I asked

"I think so, can I call if I get lost?" he asked and I giggled

"Of course, I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah!" he said happily before the line went dead. I sighed and clicked the phone down. How the hell did I manage to lose it? I never, and I mean NEVER, took it off. I sighed as I turned back to my script, the silence of the shelter was peaceful, the odd mew from one of the cats. I looked up a while later when the door jingled. My face flushed when I saw Jumin had come with Yoosung.

"Yoosung, Jumin!" I smiled standing up from the desk and walking round to them "nice to see you again."

"You too!" Yoosung beamed "oh, here!" he reached into his pocket and handed me the bracelet. I smiled at the bracelet in my hand, noting the clicker had broken which is why it probably fell off.

"Thanks! You're a life saver, I breathed, pushing it into my pocket." I said "um, can I get you guys some tea or-"

"Yuna!" came my sisters voice as the bell jingled again "holy shit, you're not gonna believe this!"

"Hey Hana." I rolled my eyes, she had one hell of a potty mouth. I swear the girl could get a swear word into every second word in a sentence.

"That cat we got a call about, not a cat - but a litter of kittens!" she said, lugging a cat carrier through the door she finally noticed Jumin and Yoosung "oh, hello."

"Uh, Hana, this is Yoosung and Jumin." I shot her a look when I said Jumin's name, but of course she didn't pick up on it when she said-

"Shit, you're tall!" she laughed, craning her neck to meet Jumin's eyes "hey, I'm Yuna's sister - Hana."

"Nice to meet you." Jumin said politely, seemingly taken off guard by her personality. She slid past them, blowing her bangs from her face.

"Sorry but I gotta get these little guys fed, they're skin and bone!"

"Oh, let me see them." I smiled as she moved into the makeshift pen we had set up and opened the door. I kneeled down next to her and looked in the crate "oh my god, they're tiny!" inside the box were 5, shivering and scared little tabby kittens.

"I found them under a dumpster." Hana said as she pried one out the box, it let off a small high pitched mew as she held it against her chest.

"Oh my god, so cute!" Yoosung grinned

"You wanna hold one?" Hana asked

"Can I?" his eyes sparkled as he clambered over the pen and sat beside my sister.

"What about you, Jumin?" I asked gently, looking up at the man.

"Alright..." he said, stepping gracefully over the pen and kneeling down next to me.

"Here." I smiled, holding my hands with the tiny animal out to him. His hands were so big the tiny kitten fitted into him palm. He smiled at it and chuckled deeply as it mewed at him. I couldn't help but smile as I brushed a finger across it's head.

"It's shivering." he said, his voice concerned

"They must be so hungry, I'll go warm up some cat formula." I said, getting to my feet as I was the only one not holding a cat. I walked into the kitchen, still seeing the three of them through the window as I put some of our cat milk into the microwave.

"Yuna." came my sister's voice and I looked up as she walked in "promise me you'll marry than man."

"Hana!" I hissed, putting the milk into a bottle.

"Oh my god, he's so hot." she laughed, grabbing a load of leaflets off the counter just to fan herself for dramatic effect "look at him!"

I looked up through my lashes to see Jumin gently running a finger down the cat's head. Ah shit, I'm in trouble "god, he's perfect."

"If you wanna take off with him I don't mind." she wiggled her eyebrows and I shot her a look before I walked back out. I sat down beside Jumin and picked up one of the small kittens.

"Open up little guy." I said, and it mewed, I took that opportunity and put the tiny bottle in it's mouth. I smiled as it suckled on the milk "there you go."

The phone started ringing and Hana and I both looked up "I'll get it." my sister said, handing the little cat in her hands to Yoosung she snatched the phone off the hook "Hello, Lee Cat Shelter, Hana speaking.... yes she's here... I'll pass you over.. alright." I looked up and Hana grinned "it's the director of the musical you auditioned for."

"Oh god." I mumbled, standing up and taking the phone "hello?" I gulped down the lump in my throat.

"Yuna, hello - it's Jaehuen here." came the directors gravely voice "congratulations honey, I'm calling to offer you the role."

"Really?" I beamed "thank you so much!"

He chuckled "rehearsals start Monday, you'll be working with Zen again."

"That's great! Thank you so much." I smiled before he hung up. I slammed the phone down and turned to them, still grinning.

"Well, I got it!" I laughed

"Yuna, that's great!" Hana laughed, getting to her feet to hug me. I smiled as she squeezed the air out of me. Jumin caught my eye over her shoulder and smiled softly as he put down the small animal in his hands into the carrier.

"That's great Yuna." he smiled as my sister let me go, my entire face flushing red as he leaned down to hug me.

"We should celebrate!" Hana said as Jumin released me; I turned to see a scheming look on her face and I cringed "lets go out to dinner!"

"Tonight?" I asked reluctantly

"Yeah; you two are more than welcome to come." She spoke to Jumin and Yoosung, a huge smirk on her face. Yoosung caught on in a split second.

"Sure; that would be nice - right, Jumin?"

"Of course." He said deeply; god that voice gave me shivers.

"I know the perfect place! Do you know Bela Italy downtown, my ex used to take me there - it's nice."

"Yes, I know it." Jumin frowned slightly

"8 then?" Hana grinned

"Sure!" Yoosung laughed "I better run, my next class starts soon."

"See you later!" Hana smirked

"Yeah..." he smiled, leaving the store and the bell jingled.

"I should go as well, Assistant Kang will be curious as to where I got to." Jumin spoke "but I will see the two of you later."

"Y-yeah.." I stumbled and he smiled slightly before leaving after Yoosung. It was still for a moment before I moved, punching my sister (albeit very lightly) on the forearm.

"Ouch!" she jumped

"I hate you so much." I rubbed my temples

"I know, but know you can have time to get to know each other before the inevitable marriage." she grinned "his friend wasn't half cute either, what did you say his name was?"

I smiled slightly "Yoosung, he's in the RFA too." Hana just hummed before going back to the kittens, I sighed - my head and heart pounding as I followed after her.

x

**Participants - Saeran, MC, Jaehee Kang, ZEN.**

**Yoosung★ has entered the chat room.**

**Jaehee** **Kang** : Yoosung, did you return Yuna's bracelet?

 **Yoosung** ★: I did! She didn't pick up her mobile number you gave me but she did with the Cat Shelter number. Jumin gave me a ride over there to return it~

****

**ZEN** : Trust fund kid went with you? Why?!

 **Yoosung** ★: Uuhh.. yeah so I gave it back okay. It was awesome, they got in a crate of kittens while I was there!

 **MC** : Oh wow! That must have been so cute!

 **Yoosung** ★: They were so tiny!

 **ZEN** : Don't ignore me!

 **MC** : Oh Zen, sit down. I'm sure he was just being nice so Yoosung didn't have to walk.

 **ZEN** : Hmmph! He probably left Jaehee to do all the work again!

 **Jaehee** **Kang** : Actually, he left on his lunch break. I didn't even notice he'd gone.

 **Yoosung** ★: Oh Zen! She got a call while we were there and she was cast in the musical!

**ZEN** : That's great! She's very talented, it's always so good to work with her~

 **Yoosung** ★: Her sister actually invited Jumin and I to dinner to celebrate..

 **MC** : Oh! Is her sister cute?

**Yoosung** ★: She is...

 **ZEN** : They're going to dinner together?!

 **Saeran** : I'm confused, why is it a big deal if this girl goes to diner with Jumin?

 **MC** : Deep seated problems in Zen's brain.

 **Saeran** : Ah okay

**ZEN** : IT'S NOT THAT! She could do so much better!

 **ZEN** : urgh! The directors calling me. I'll be off~

**ZEN has left the chatroom**

**Saeran:** Still confused but I have to go too.

**Saeran has left the chatroom**

**Jaehee Kang:** That's Mr Han back, we have a meeting I better go too.

 **MC** : Have a good day Jaehee!

**Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom**

**Yoosung** ★: MC, do you mind if I say something?

 **MC** : Of course not! What is it?

 **Yoosung** ★: Jumin smiled a lot today. I really like Yuna.

 **MC** : Me too, he's softer with her.


	8. 20 Questions

"What do you mean you're not coming?!" I snapped down the phone to my little sister as I stood outside the restaurant that night.

"Well, you guys were late and I got talking to Yoosung and he mentioned there was this LOLOL convention open 'till late..." she said

"God sake, you and that game." I groaned down the phone

"I swear I wasn't going to ditch you but god he's like a puppy as soon as I said I played it he got excited." she whined and I sighed, I cringed as I recognised Jumin's car pulling up.

"What do I tell him?" I hissed

"Just tell him I'm a terrible sister, it's the truth!" she giggled "have fun!"

"Hana-" I scowled at my phone as the line went dead. I groaned as I shoved it into my bag, looking down at my clothes. I had dressed up a little, I had a nice bowed blouse tucked into some high waisted jeans and the lucky heels. Jumin stepped out the back of his car and I bit my lip. He was wearing more casual clothes that I'd seen him in. Not that it was exactly a hoodie and jeans. It was amazing how nice a man could look in a plain shirt. I think it was the fact he had the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.

"Yuna." he smiled ever so slightly and I felt my knees go weak

"Hi Jumin." I grinned, relaxing slightly. I forgot how easy his company was. "so my sister just called and her and Yoosung have ditched us for a LOLOL convention..."

"Oh." he frowned slightly

"If you wanna go home it's fine." I laughed nervously.

"No, I'd like to celebrate your achievement." he said and my heart melted slightly "after you." he held his hand out to the restaurant door and I smiled as he held it open for me. Even in heels I barely passed his shoulder as he spoke to the waiter to ask for a table for two. I tucked a hair that had fallen from my bun behind my ear as I walked behind him to the table. We were sat by the window and the city was twinkling at us. God, Hana's ex might have been a bastard but he sure was good at romance.

"This place is lovely." Jumin said as the guy handed him a menu.

"I might have hated my sister's ex but I gotta give him this one." I smiled, then thanked the waiter as he handed me the menu.

"Can I get you two some wine?" he asked holding out the drinks menu, I looked over to Jumin.

"I trust your judgement." I smiled and the waiter handed it to him. Jumin opened it and I hope I had enough cash in my bank account for this.

"Number 15, please." Jumin said to the waiter who nodded.

"Excellent choice." he nodded and retreated, coming back a moment later and let Jumin taste it before pouring us both a glass. I took it in my hand as the waiter disappeared.

"That's good." I nodded

"Came with my father's recommendation." Jumin nodded "I trusted his judgement." I smiled as I scanned the menu. Nothing tomato and do not order spaghetti, make a good goddamn impression. I snuck a glace at him over the top of my menu.

"Hi, I'm Jisu, I'll be your server this evening." The waitress appeared, looking at Jumin while she talked. I felt a stupid a pang of jealousy in my chest. She was taller, thinner, blonder, just prettier all round.

"What would you recommend?" Jumin said in his usual polite tone.

"Putanesca is especially good." she said, pointing to it on his menu and leaning pretty close to him. Another pang of jealousy. Stop being stupid Yuna, you didn't have a good enough reason for jealousy. This wasn't even a date, just an awkward circumstance my sister had thrown me into.

"Then I'll have that." Jumin folded his menu and looked at me with a small smile.

"Uh, this.. please." I mumbled, pointing at my menu.

"Okay sweetie" she said, it should have sounded pleasant but she's talking to me like I'm 5 years old. She smiled at Jumin before leaving and I gritted my teeth.

"So, tell me about your new role." Jumin asked "I've never heard of that musical."

I paused "You've never heard of Beauty and the Beast?" He shook his head and I let out a soft chuckle "uh, well at its core it's about learning to love someone for their flaws." Jumin looked interested as he leaned his chin on his hand.

"So you're working with Zen again?" he asked

"Yeah, he plays the Beast," I chuckled "bit awkward actually.."

"How so?" he frowned

"We have a couple kisses in the whole musical, always makes me uncomfortable.." I laughed awkwardly, he hummed as if that shocked him "what?"

"Nothing, just lots of girls I've met have expressed their desire to kiss him." he shook his head "you're not.. interested in him that way?"

"Zen?" I laughed "no, not at all."

"Why not?"

I was taken off guard slightly "not my type, he's a lovely person, don't get me wrong; we just don't have a great deal in common other than liking to sing..."

Jumin hummed as if content with the answer "that's good."

"Why is that good?" I blushed

"No reason." he said as the waitress came back with what we'd ordered, I felt my heart thumping in my chest as I shoved a piece of gnocchi in my mouth. Why was it good I didn't want to date Zen? I looked up at him as he sipped his wine, obviously not even concerned over what he'd just said.

"Hey, Jumin?" I said, he looked over at me "tell me about yourself, I don't really know that much about you?"

"Hmm, well I'm not sure what's interesting enough to tell." he frowned

I chuckled "anything, what's your favourite colour?"

He smiled slightly "my favourite _colour_?"

"Yes." I laughed

"Purple." he answered and I giggled

"See, now I feel like I know you better." I smiled at him "tell me something about yourself, and I'll tell you something about me, fair?"

"Alright." he seemed mildly amused by this "Uh, I speak 4 languages."

"4?" I raised my eyebrows and let off a low whistle "which ones?"

"I believe it's your turn to tell me something." he was smiling now and it made my heart flutter.

"Uh, I can speak English but I think your 4 languages is more impressive."

"I studied at university in London." Jumin said back immediately

"I went to College in Seoul, I studied Music Performance and dropped out in my last year to take up a role." I said, extending the length of what we were saying to know more about him.

"I have two half brothers, we rarely speak as they are very young."

"My only sibling is my younger sister, Hana, who currently goes to Sky University and studies Environmental Preservation - we're 4 years apart in age." I smirked

"My parents separated when I was young, my mother currently travels the world and last I heard she was in Africa helping charities." Jumin said, leaning on his hand.

"Uh..." I dithered, not really knowing what to say "my favourite colour is blue?" I looked at him and he smirked before I dissolved into a fit off giggles "sorry, I ran out of interesting things to say."

"Mhh, that last one was interesting to me." he smiled, taking another sip of wine.

x

**Participants: 707, MC, ZEN.**

**Yoosung★ has entered the chat room.**

**707** : Hey, Yoosung! I thought you went out to dinner with Jumin?

 **Yoosung** ★: Uh, well I ended up going to the LOLOL convention with Hana.

 **ZEN** : You dragged that poor girl to a gaming convention?

 **Yoosung** ★: It was actually her idea: she plays too!

**707** : BREAKING NEWS! Yoosung meets his perfect girl? Stay tuned for more info!

 **MC** : So you left Jumin alone with Yuna, huh?

 **Yoosung** ★: Yeah, I hope everything went okay.

**Jumin Han has entered the chat room.**

**707** : How does he do it? It's like he senses when we talk about him.

 **MC** : Hello, Jumin!

 **Jumin Han** : Evening.

 **MC** : So how was dinner, did you have fun with Yuna?

**Jumin Han** : Yes I did, thank you MC.

 **ZEN** : Oi! Trust fund jerk! Did you take her home? And treat her well?!

 **Jumin Han** : Of course, she's just in the bathroom of the pent house so I had a moment to spare to come here.

**ZEN** : WHY IS SHE AT YOUR HOUSE?!

 **Jumin Han** : She offered to let me read the script of her musical and I was interested.

 **ZEN** : When have you ever been interested in theatre?!

 **707** : about a month I reckon, when did you meet her again?

 **MC** : That's nice, Jumin. Tell her I say hi!

 **Jumin Han** : I will do so, MC. I should go, I think she's just coming back.

**Jumin Han has left the chat room.**

**707** : Ah young love!

 **MC** : They're both older than you, dork.

 **707** : I love you too!

 **ZEN** : I'm gonna hurl.


	9. To Kill A Mockingbird

"You have so many amazing books." I smiled, as I ran my fingertips along the spines of Jumin's book shelf.

"You like to read?" he asked, I shivered as I could feel his presence standing behind me.

"When I have the time, which isn't often." I sighed, I smiled seeing one of my favourites on the shelf "To Kill A Mockingbird: have you read it before?"

"Not yet."

I looked sadly at the cover of the book "my mother used to read it to me when I was little, I never really understood it but I liked when she spent the time with me." I realised I' overshared "sorry, I'm blabbering..."

"No, it's quite alright." he said

"What was your mother like?" I asked suddenly, turning to him. His eyes widened, I'd obviously caught him off guard "God, I'm sorry - I overstepped my-"

"She was a very sweet woman." Jumin interrupted "endlessly kind, never denied me of anything, beautiful, generous..."

"You say your parents are separated? I asked gently

"Yes, the one thing I will never understand about my father is his decision to do that." Jumin said, sipping the cup of tea in his hand "what about your parents?"

"Uh, well my mother died when I was a teenager.." I said gently "and I don't see my father anymore, it's really just me and Hana."

"I'm sorry, I can't imagine how hard that must of been." he shook his head

"It was a long time ago." I shrugged, I jumped as his hand brushed across my cheek and I realised they were wet. I looked up and met his eyes, he crushed his thumb along my cheek "god, I'm sorry!" I laughed, turning away and rubbing at my face.

"Do you want some tea?" he asked gently

"I would love some." I smiled slightly. I watched him walk into the kitchen and I sighed, collapsing into the arm chair in his living room and looking at the book in my hands. I jumped when a cup of tea was held out to me and Jumin sat down on the arm of the chair, I blushed as his arm rested along the back, centimetres from my shoulder.

"Read me some?" he asked, nodding at the book.

"R-read?" he blushed, he hummed in agreement and I smiled shakily as I opened the book "okay...um... When he was nearly 13 my brother Jem got his arm badly broken at the elbow..." I just read for maybe an hour before the first soft snore sounded from Jumin and I turned to see he'd fallen asleep leaning against the arm of the chair. I chuckled and pulled the blanket off the back, covering him and myself. I picked up from where I was reading, going back to reading but just to myself. I felt oddly calm after telling Jumin about my family. I jumped slightly as Elizabeth jumped up on to the arm of the chair and mewed at me.

"Hello." I smiled, reaching a hand out and she brushed her head against it before settling into my lap. I smiled as she curled into a ball, turning back to my place on the page.

x

I woke up with a aching neck blinked groggily into the light streaming in the windows. A blush spread over my face when I realised I'd fallen asleep at Jumin's house. There was a defiant meow from my lap and I chuckled as Elizabeth got up and stretched before jumping to the floor.

"Oh, you're awake." came Jumin's voice and I turned to see him leaning over a pile of papers at his desk.

I hummed sleepily "sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's quite alright." he shook his head "I'm a little embarrassed to have fallen asleep while you were here."

"It's fine." I smiled, sitting up properly "uh, shouldn't you be at work?"

"I didn't feel right leaving you alone, however didn't want to wake you so I decided to do my work from home today."

"Oh..." I said awkwardly, running a hand through

"Do you have any plans?" he asked

"None in particular.. I was just gonna look over the script some more." I answered "rehearsals start tomorrow."

"Then... would you stay a while?" he asked gently

I felt my cheeks redden but I smiled "of course."

"I don't know what it is about you." he shook his head, going back to his work "just having you in the room makes me feel calm." he looked up at me and my eyes widened "sorry, did that make you uncomfortable?"

"No." I smiled

"Are you hungry?" he asked "I can order whatever you like."

"A little... do you mind if I take a shower?" I asked

"Of course not, be my guest." he smiled, I stood up, brushing down my bedraggled hair and excused myself. I slid into his bathroom and after locking the door leaned against the frame and tried to gather myself. I groaned when I saw in the big mirrors that my make up was smudged under my eyes. I searched his cupboards for a moment before fining some wet wipes, deciding no make up at all was better than smudges eyeliner and patchy foundation. I turned round to his big shower, a million handles and different heat dials I had no idea what to do with and stripped down before stepping in. I eventually got it to shoot out hot water and I stepped under the stream. I sighed happily, my shower at home had a dribble of luke warm water.

When I felt human again I stepped out, taking one of the huge, soft, white towels and wrapped it round myself. I wiped away the condensation on the mirror to see my slightly flushed face, my red hair tumbling down my back and I sighed before going about drying and putting on my clothes. As I walked out Jumin hadn't moved and I smiled, I don't;t know what it was but just being with him calmed me. I scooped up my script and settled into the arm chair opposite him.  
We sat in silence for nearly an hour. It was a nice silence, warm and comfortable. Neither of us really find a need to fill it. I jumped as his doorbell rang, he smiled at that as he got to his feet.

"Who is it?" he pushed the intercom.

"Hey, Jumin! It's MC - do you mind if I go over some wedding stuff?" she asked

"Of course not." Jumin answered, buzzing her in. He turned to me "you don't mind?"

"No." I shook my head "she's so nice." He smiled at me as there was a knock at his door. He cracked it open and the girl walked in, her long brown hair pulled into a pony tail and she shook snowfakes from it, a load of binders in her hands.

"Hey, sorry to intrude!" she beamed, her eyes then fell on me "oh, Yuna! Nice to see you again... I can come back another time?"

"It's okay!" I laughed "um, we were just.. hanging out anyway." trying to find the right words for it.

"I just wanted to talk about the venue for Saeyoung and I's wedding." she smiled, following Jumin into his apartment "Jumin's found this amazing place."

"Where is it?" I asked, folding my script over and standing up as MC took off her jacket.

"Well, Saeyoung wanted to get married in a church and Jumin knows this beautiful one with the most amazing stained glass windows!" she beamed, I smiled at the pile of bridal magazines and folders of flowers and such she had in her hands as she threw herself down on the couch next to me "look! it's beautiful!"

"Woah." I breathed as she showed me a few pictures of this white cathedral with huge windows. I smiled at the girl as she grinned at the pictures "when are you two getting married?"

"2 months time." she puffed a breath "totally stressed, I still don't have a dress."

I hummed "I know a place that's not horribly expensive, one of my old co-stars runs it."

"You do?" her eyes sparkled

"Yeah, I can take you if you want?"

"I'd love that!" she beamed

"Do you even need me here?" Jumin asked and the two of us turned and giggled.

"Sorry!" MC laughed "come sit, I want your opinion!"

"I'll let you guys do your thing." I said "I have a gazillion lines to learn anyway." I just sat quietly with the script in my lap, the lines weren't really going in as MC and Jumin sat and discussed things like wedding food and stuff. I smiled at them occasionally, I wish I could be as close to him as MC was.

"God I better go, no doubt my fiance won't have eaten a meal - I swear to god our house is made of 90% Honey Buddha." she sighed "Jumin can give you my phone number, Yuna, we can organise a dress shopping day!"

"I'd like that." I smiled

"Well, catch you later!" she beamed before she left. I smiled after her, girl could get on with anyone, I wondered how her and Saeyoung had fallen in love.

"I'll give you MC's phone number." Jumin said and I turned to see him scrawling something on his pad of paper. He walked over and sat down beside me on the couch, handing me the piece of paper. I pushed it into my pocket while trying to read a particularly long line.

"How is the memorising coming?" he asked, picking up his fancy fountain pen again.

"Awful." I threw my script on to the couch in front of me. "I need a break, my brain is gonna leak out my ears at this rate."

He chuckled deeply "I'm nearly done, what would you like to do?"

I hummed "I'm perfectly happy right here."

I watched his cheeks go slightly red and I realised what I'd said "oh, I.. uh.."

He smiled slightly "you're welcome as long as you want... I was going to go to the hospital later to visit Jiyhun but.."

"I'll leave before then, I don't want to interfere with your plans." I smiled kindly

"Would you..." he seemed to dither on saying the rest of the sentence "would you come with me?"

"If you want me to of course I will." I was bemused by his request but didn't argue. He seemed a little fragile when he asked but went back to his business after a moment.

 


	10. Voice of A Thousand Words

I didn't really know what to do with myself as I sat beside Jumin on the ride to the hospital. The man was like a mystery, wrapped in an enigma, wrapped in a designer suit. I stole a glance at him, did he like me enough to need my company going to visit his friend? I couldn't imagine how hard it must be for him. I'd chatted with MC briefly about V at the party. She'd mentioned that him and Jumin had known each other pretty much their whole lives. The only person I'd ever know my whole life was Hana, the very idea of her being in a coma send a shudder down my spine.

The car pulled up outside the hospital and I clutched the flowers in my hand. I insisted on getting them, Jumin didn't see the point - given V wasn't awake to see them. I just rolled my eyes and bought them before we left anyway. I stepped out the car, chewing my lip as I just walked behind through a maze of corridors. Jumin stopped outside a door, his hand resting in the middle of it. I reached out and gave his other hand a reassuring squeeze and he nodded, pushing the door open.  
It was weird seeing someone in a coma. It was exactly like the movies but I was still unprepared. I was met with a blue haired boy who looked oddly serene with his eyes closed, a tube in his mouth keeping his breathing regulated. The machines beeped around him. I saw a wilting vase of flowers with a card sitting beside it with Yoosung's curved writing. I lifted the flowers out the vase and threw them out, they crunched slightly in my hand. I placed the flowers I bought in the vase. I'd gone for pretty yellow roses and little white flowers. They made me smile when I saw them, I thought if he might wake up they would be nice to look at.

"I... I usually read to him." Jumin cleared his throat and I turned "the nurse said sometimes when they hear voices they recognise saying things it unlocks memories and they wake up..." he looked at the book in his hand "I've been reading him books we would talk about as teenagers." he sighed, sitting down in the arm chair beside the man's bed "nothing has worked yet... but..."

"He wouldn't want you to give up hope." I smiled, Jumin nodded at the finish of his sentence.

"I don't really believe just my voice will bring him back.." he sighed

"You're close with him, are you not?" I asked, sitting down on the arm of the chair

"My closest friend." Jumin nodded

"Would you say, growing up like you did - it was almost like you were brothers?" I pressed, trying to get to my point. Jumin hummed in a sort of agreement "you know, a few years back Hana and I got into a car accident. Drunk driver smashed into my side of the car. I hit my head so hard off the steering wheel they weren't sure I was going to make it." I explained, he looked mildly horrified "I still remember the darkness I felt, but something pulled me out. The only thing I could hear as I slipped in and out of consciousness as we waited for an ambulance was my sister." I looked at Jumin "she was screaming and crying for me to stay with her. It was her voice that made me hold on." Jumin smiled slightly "all he needs is to hear you, you just have to give him the chance."

"Thank you, Yuna." he whispered.

I smiled at him "any time."

x

I breathed into the air and it condensed in the cold in front of my face. December 28th. Christmas had been pretty plain for Hana and I, we ate lots of food, exchanged not a lot of presents and dropped in on RFA's fundraiser and made some donations. It was there I promised MC to meet her and Jaehee outside the Bridal Studio today to help pick a dress for her. She had had a mild panic attack to me on Christmas about the fact she was getting married in a month and had absolutely no dress whatsoever. So, I promised the bride to be and her official maid of honour (Jaehee) that I'd meet them 5 minutes ago right where I'm standing.

"Yuna!" came MC's voice and I turned and smiled as I saw her and Jaehee approaching through the snow "sorry we're late; I lost track of time answering RFA emails."

"It's no problem." I smiled "I've only been here a couple minutes."

"Good then," she smiled "come on, it's so cold!" and I followed the two of them into the dress store. I smiled in awe when I saw the racks and racks of pristine white dresses.

"These are beautiful." Jaehee commented as she looked through one of the racks.

"Oh, is that you, Yuna?" came a voice and I smiled as my co star Ji-eun emerged from the back. We'd both been cast in a not so steller directed production of Chicago "oh honey, you grew!"

"That's a lie." I chuckled, letting her hug me.

"So who's the bride to be then?" she chuckled "you're not shacking up yet?"

I laughed "no, this is the bride." I waved to MC who walked over.

"Hello, my name's MC." she held out her hand and Ji-eun shook it with a tinkling laugh.

"Lovely to meet you, if you wanna stand up there I'll take your measurements." she waved to a little pedistool surrounded by a few mirrors and chairs. She took our coats and we ever got little classes of champagne. MC tied her hair into a pun to make it easier for Ji-eun to wrap a measuring tape around her.

"Alright honey, anything from those two racks is about your size and we can take them down to fit you better." she smiled before disappearing off into the store.

"This is so exciting!" MC beamed, running over to the racks. She tried on nearly 10 before picking one she liked the most. It was relatively traditional, hugging her figure before floating out around the legs. The back was open to perfect porcelain skin and I felt a small twinge of jealousy.

"I think this is the one." she grinned

"You look amazing." I breathed as she spun round, the dress flared as she did so "you're going to look beautiful."

"That reminds me!" MC beamed "Jaehee could you pass me my bag?"

"Sure." She responded, scooping up MC's bag from the floor and handing it to her. She dug around for a moment before producing a beautiful, creamy card envelope with my name in ink on the front, she handed it to me and I frowned as I carefully opened. The first line reading _"You are here by invited to the joining of Saeyoung and MC."_

"Thank you!" I looked at her

"The least I could do with all the help you've been giving us, I'd like to say we've become friends now?" she smiled

"Yeah!" I grinned. She smiled and turned to the mirror, staring at herself.

"Can't believe I'm getting married." she smiled 

"I can't believe you're getting married so soon." Jaehee said

"Oh shush." MC giggled "I love that man more than anything in this world, we'll be fine."

I smiled at her statement and Jaehee did as well "I don't know how you put up with him." she smiled 

"I mean, the man literally took a bullet for me.." MC sighed

"Wait, what?" my eyebrows shot up

"It's a long story." MC chuckled "he's amazing Jaehee, if anything I don't know how he puts up with me. Kinda glad he proposed so I can tie him down. He's mine forever."

"Oh, when will my romance blossom." Jaehee sighed

"Soon! You just spend far too much of your time with Jumin." MC giggled, sipping her champagne "speaking of Jumin..." he smirked in my direction and my cheeks reddened "might I ask why you were at his house the other day, Yuna?"

Jaehee turned to me and I looked like a guilty criminal "I was reading.. we were just, uh, hanging out?"

"Mr. Han doesn't know the meaning of hang out." Jaehee said flatly

"Uh, well I fell asleep at his place after he took me out for dinner..." both of there eyes widened "NOTHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED!"

"Do you like him?" MC smiled gently "not sure why I'm asking, you're redder than a tomato."

"I think so, as much heat as I get from Zen at rehearsals from talking to him so much..."

"I thought so." MC beamed "honestly, I think he feels the same way."

"You do?" I asked a little too hopefully

Jaehee hummed "he smiled on the phone to you, he only ever smiles to Elizabeth or when he's trying to close a sales pitch.."

"So I'm a cat or a sales pitch?" I joked and the two of them laughed

MC hummed "he's softened a bit more, losing V was hard on him. You've made it easier I think." I smiled at the sweet girl as she turned back to admire her dress.


	11. Blackbird Singing

"So, MC said Jumin invited you to our New Years thing tonight?" Zen said as we sat together on the stage while having a water break. I looked over at the man who was looking back at me with some curiosity.

"Yeah, is that okay?" I asked gently

He laughed "of course it is, I like having you around. It just urks me that Jumin invited you."

I rolled my eyes at the response "honestly, what is it with you two?"

"We're just two very different people," he sighed leaning back on his hands, I just frowned and cocked my head at him. He smiled at me "it doesn't matter, it'll be fun anyway..."

I nudged him with a smile "cheer up, we have more rehearsing of Tale As Old As Time."

He smiled "you get to kiss me some more." he wiggled his eyebrows and I laughed, he was back to normal. I shook my head with a smile on my face as I stood up, holding a hand out to him to help him to his feet. He smiled at me and took it, I yanked him up and we went back to rehearsing. I'd like to say after all the musicals we'd done together Zen was a good friend. Though I just didn't understand why he jumped on every little thing Jumin did. There was probably a deeper reason.

I changed into my nicer clothes in my dressing room as I was sharing a cab with Zen to MC and Saeyoung's house, rehearsals ending later than we thought it would. I had gone for a black halterneck, given my hair was red a lot of colours tended to clash with it. The dress was body con and clung to my figure to about two inches above my knee. I pulled my hair off my neck and into a knot, a few strands falling out. I pulled on some heels, they weren't too tall or fancy. There wad a knock on my dressing room door.

"Come in!" I said as I pulled on a little bit of lipstick, turning to see Zen waiting in the door.

"You ready?" he asked

"You bet." I grinned, grabbing my purse and jacket and following him. He hailed down a cab outside the theatre and said an address to a pretty fancy neighbourhood. Did all of RFA live in nice houses? Zen opened my door for me and I thanked him. The house in front of me was huge and looked nice. Zen hit the intercom and it crackled, MC's voice coming through.

"Hello?"

"Thank god, you convinced him to get rid of the Arabic?" Zen laughed, MC giggled in response and the door clicked open. I frowned at Zen who shook his head "don't ask."

"Okay?" I laughed as he opened the door.My eyes widened as we walked into a living room. There were computers and a lot of fancy technology lining the spacious, open plan house. It was very futuristic looking though the lights were dim and there was music playing.

"Zen! Yuna!" came MC's voice and I turned to see all of them had already arrived. It was nearing 9 pm so I wasn't too shocked. MC walked over to me smiling and swallowed me into a hug, I was taken off guard but still hugged back. She looked lovely, her hair in curls rather than it's usual sleek straightness.

"You look great!" she beamed "I love the dress."

"Thank you." I blushed as Saeyoung appeared by her side.

"Hey Yuna, it's nice to see you again." he grinned

"You too." I nodded

"I hear you helped my beautiful girl find her dress, that I'm apparently not allowed to see." he smiled

"Oh, let it go." she laughed "you'll see it in a month."

"I can't help my hacker desires." he chuckled and I smiled at the two of them. I jumped when I felt a warm hand touch my hip, I turned to see Jumin beside me and was vaguely aware of MC pushing Saeyoung away from the two of us.

"You look wonderful." he smiled

"Th-thank you!" I blushed, I looked at him and smiled - second time I'd ever seen him out of a suit "look at that, you even look good out of your suit." I giggled, he had a white shirt buttoned up under a tan sweater.

He hummed "thank you... do you want a drink?"

"Sure." I nodded, following him as he walked into the kitchen.

Jumin poured me some wine, the night was fun. I spent most of the night standing in the kitchen with Jaehee and MC, honestly it was just girl talk and getting to know them while being kinda tipsy cause MC just kept ploughing me with wine. It was twenty to midnight when Zen walked into the kitchen and laughed at us.

"Are you girls gonna ignore us the whole night?" he joked, sipping a mouthful of beer and the three of us just laughed in response having just finished talking about the Zorro poster where he had his abs out "well, that's not ominous." he raised an eyebrow "ball drops in 20 minutes, come watch it on T.V."

"Okay dokes, Zenny!" MC sang and Zen looked perplexed but the three of us were definitely NOT sober and Jaehee and I laughed at that and followed him into the living room where Saeyoung, Yoosung and Saeran were on the couch.

"Where's Jumin?" MC frowned

"I think he's outside." Saeran spoke

I frowned "is he alright?"

"Not sure." Saeyoung shrugged "this song came on and he walked out pretty fast."

I tuned in to hear the recognisable tune of Yesterday by The Beatles, I turned when I felt MC touch my arm "why don't you go see if he's okay, Yuna?"

"Yeah." I nodded, she gave me a soft smile and I turned for the sliding doors on to the steps down into their garden, Jumin turned as he heard the door open and I smiled softly at him.

"Hey." I managed, he smiled rather sadly and turned back to looking out at the view. MC and Saeyoung lived a little bit up the hill in the city so you could see a lot of it twinkling below us. I sighed and came over, sitting down on the step next to Jumin. This reminded me a lot of the Christmas party two weeks ago "is everything alright, Jumin?"

"Fine." he shook his head, far too quickly.

I smiled gently "you're an awful liar."

He chuckled flatly, looking down at the drink in his hand before taking a long swig "do you believe that music is a reflection of someone's soul?" he asked abruptly

"Come again?" I asked

He smiled, looking upward to the stars, putting his drink on the step and leaning back on the balls of his hands "it's something V used to say, he loved this quote "Music gives a soul to the universe, wings to the might, flight to the imagination and life to everything."."

"What a beautiful saying." I smiled, the cold air sobering my fuzzy head as I looked at him.

"It is, isn't it?" he sighed "I never thought much about it while he was around. V loved music. Well, he loved anything artistic."

"What is he like?" I said

Jumin chuckled "endlessly kind, a wonderful imagination - always able to see things I couldn't... optimistic. He did have an awful habit of taking the burden of everything. He would do anything to protect the ones he loved." Jumin sighed "I hope to pay him back one day."

"I'm sure you will." I nodded

He looked over at me briefly "do you know this song?"

"The Beatles?" I asked "sure, my mother loved them."

"I never really listened to music, it was something that never sparked an interest in me. V loved the music of The Beatles. This was one of his favourites." Jumin sighed heavily "I'd never listened to it properly before. It's rather beautiful."

"It's not my favourite." I smiled, he looked over at me with a small smile of his own.

"What was yours?" he asked

"Blackbird." I leaned on my knees

"Sing it to me." he said so softly I barely caught it, a small blush rising on to my face as he rested his head on my shoulder. I smiled to myself before softly singing out the first verse "blackbird singing in the dead of night, take these broken wings and learn to fly, all your life you were only waiting for this moment to arrive..."

He hummed happily "your voice is so calming."

I opened my mouth to reply but then the chants came from beyond the glass door...

"10... 9... 8... 7..."

Jumin lifted his head and looked at me with a smile, I flushed as he reached out and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"6...5...4..."

His hand stayed on the side of my face, cupping it gently. My eyes widened as he moved towards me, letting them flutter shut after a moment.

"3...2...1..."

His lips pressed into mine and everything slowed down, they were so soft and warm and everything spun. My mind racing at a million miles an hour as he moved his lips against mine for a blissfully few moments before pulling away. His smile was so gently, illuminated only slightly by the moon casting down on us. Then a flash of the first firework from the city shone light on to his marble features.

"Happy New Year." he said


End file.
